Pensées
by anhelo
Summary: je ne peux pas donner de résumé pour ce one shot je tiens juste à prevenir que c'est du slash


****Si jamais vous êtes en pleine dépression passez votre chemin, la chanson d'Edwin McCain"I'll be" et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas

Cette fic je l'ai écrite pour Nasty ce n'est pas vraiment mon couple préféré mais j'espére que ça vous plaira

le plus important c'est une fic SLASH si cela vous dégoutte je ne vous retiens pas.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful   
  
Stop me and steal my breath   
  
**_La flamme dans tes yeux qui leur donne une merveilleuse couleur   
  
Arrête-moi et prends mon souffle   
_  
Comment tout cela avait-il commencé?   
  
Un soir, une nuit, un de tes innombrables cauchemars, me réveilla, tu te débattais contre des ombres, des souvenirs que le temps, capricieux, n'avait pas voulu effacer.   
  
Tu pleurais, je te pris dans mes bras comme seule une mère pourrait le faire mais voilà je n'étais pas ta mère. Surpris tu te laissa faire sans rien dire, je lu à cet instant dans tes yeux que rien ne serait plus vraiment comme avant.   
  
**Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky   
  
Never revealing their depth   
**  
_Des montagnes, les émeraudes filent à l'horizon   
  
Sans révéler leur profondeur   
_  
Je me souviens de l'éclat de tes yeux la première fois où tu m'as vu nu, la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour. Il n'était aucunement question de domination mais juste d'un réconfort réciproque, de l'envie d'oublier en atteignant un paradis si proche de l'enfer.   
  
**Tell me that we belong together   
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
**  
_Dis moi que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble   
  
Revêts ces mots du cérémonial des amoureux   
_  
Il n'y a jamais eu entre nous le moindre "je t'aime", ni la moindre promesse d'avenir, juste des regards entendus et des sourires complices. Je te comprenais sans avoir besoin de te parler et notre relation me suffisait comme elle était.   
  
**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips   
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above   
**  
_Je serai ébloui, je serai suspendu à tes lèvres   
  
Contrairement à la potence des coeurs brisés suspendue sur nos têtes   
  
_Au fond de moi je criais, voulant t'arracher à ce destin vers lequel tous te poussaient, j'aurai voulu t'emmener loin d'ici, dans un lieu calme et reposant, où il n'y aurait eu que nous.   
  
**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder   
  
I'll Be love suicide   
  
I'll Be better when I'm older   
  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life   
**  
_je serai ton épaule consolatrice   
  
je serai prêt à mourir par amour   
  
je serai meilleur une fois vieux   
  
je serai le plus grand fan de ta vie   
_  
Tu m'embrasses et glisses tes mains dans ma chevelure, alors que les miennes se posent sur ton torse, j'ai envie de pleurer de bonheur ou d'inquiétude je ne sais pas.   
  
**Rain falls angry on the tin roof   
  
As we lie awake in my bed   
  
**_une pluie forte tombe sur le toit   
  
tandis que nous sommes couchés dans mon lit   
_  
Ta jambe se faufile entre les miennes, alors que nous nous remettons des tumultes d'une nouvelle nuit de passion. Je m'enivre de ton odeur et me drogue avec le goût de ta peau sous mes lèvres.   
  
**You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof   
  
My love is alive and not dead   
**  
_tu es mon survivant, la preuve de mon existence   
  
mon amour est vivant et non mort   
_  
Je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi, de me tenir à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Une fois que tu étais endormi, je te murmurais ces mots d'amour que je m'interdisais de te dire lorsque tu étais eveillé.   
  
**Tell me that we belong together   
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
**  
_dis moi que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble   
  
revêt ces mots du ceremonial des amoureux   
_  
Nous ne nous cachions pas, mais personne n'en a jamais rien su, les gens n'allaient pas au delà de cette relation de façade qu'on leur montrait.   
  
**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips   
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above   
  
**_Je serai ébloui, je serai suspendu à tes lèvres   
  
Contrairement à la potence des coeurs brisés suspendue sur nos têtes   
  
_Hier je t'ai vu te lever, t'habiller pour aller en cours, comme tu le fais tous les jours, sauf qu'hier mon coeur se serra, je me doutais, je savais ce qui allait se passer.   
  
**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder   
  
I'll Be love suicide   
  
I'll Be better when I'm older   
  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life   
**  
_je serai ton épaule consolatrice   
  
je serai prêt à mourir par amour   
  
je serai meilleur une fois vieux   
  
je serai le plus grand fan de ta vie   
_  
Pour toi je me suis battu, j'ai survécu, j'ai rouvert les yeux pour voir cet enfer environnant, nous avions vaincu Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Draco à côté de moi murmurait un "veni, vidi, vici" dont le sens m'échappait.   
  
**I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead   
  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said   
  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder   
  
I'll Be lovesuicide   
  
I'll Be better when I'm older   
  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life   
**  
_je me suis retiré brûlé, débattu de la mort   
  
me suis mis à l'ecoute, retourné, rappelé des mots que tu prononçais   
  
je serai ton épaule consolatrice   
  
je serai prêt à mourir par amour   
  
je serai meilleur une fois vieux   
  
je serai le plus grand fan de ta vie   
  
_Je me tiens à présent devant ton cercueil, une rose blanche à la main, incapable de la poser sur cette boîte qui renferme ton corps. Si je le faisais cela signifierait que j'accepte la réalité de ta mort ce qui est loin d'être le cas alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours tu frémissais sous mes doigts.   
  
"Hermione :C'est fini Ron, nous devons rentrer."   
  
Je regarde une dernière fois ta tombe, ne sachant pas si j'aurai un jour la force d'y revenir.   
  
"_**Harry Potter mort pour proteger ce en quoi il croyait."   
**_  
Je sais que partout où j'irai tu seras avec moi, c'est à ton tour de jouer les anges gardiens.


End file.
